Home Made HoneyBee
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome was the owner of a Home Made corner chop that specialized in Honey. She even had an Organic Little Honey Farm at home where she raised the Bees and cared for them. She had only been the owner of her little business for a few weeks when...
1. Have A Day

**Home Made Honey-Bee**

**Summary: Kagome was the owner of a Home Made corner chop that specialized in Honey. She even had an Organic Little Honey Farm at home where she raised the Bees and cared for them. She had only been the owner of her little business for a few weeks when a small group of customers start to change her life...and her business.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Naruto**

**Pairing: Kagome/Deidera**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: H for Hidan (M for Stories Sake)**

**A/N: "Have A Day", pretty much, Have a Day and Having a Day are the same thing, it's not good, but it's not bad...it's just...a Day. This was something I had heard from KibaSin, a one time friend, so credit goes to her and her mother. It was something I thought was cute and silly, but it also fit the chapter below. I hope you all Have A Day~!**

**-x-x-x-**

**Have A Day...?**

**-x-x-x-**

"Hey lady!"

Cerulean blue eyes moved to see a pair of annoyed black eyes staring at her from over the counter. "Hm?"

"You said 'Bring the box with H-B on it and place it on the counter,' right?"

Black wavy locks fell into the young woman's bright eyes as she nodded. "Yes, that's right."

"...yeah, well...you got like eight boxes with H-B on it in the truck..."

"Then bring all eight boxes inside and put them on the counter...please."

He grunted and walked back out. The guy had this bluish tint to him that gave him a very cold look, not in a mean way, but in a _cold_ way. Like...he looked as if he needed a big fluffy sweater...and goulashes. He had dark blue hair too, that kind of stood on end in a military pike cut. Wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt with some kind of black leather jacket or blazer with a red cloud symbol outlined in white on the back.

"You know," The male teenager who had been helping her unload the truck out front said, walking in with two boxes piled in his arms. "I better get something out of this."

She smiled, "We'll see," She continued setting up the shelves behind the counter with porcelain plates and ceramic dolls that would be sold. Along the walls in certain corners of the store were boxes that the boy had previously brought in as she'd requested. He wasn't hired help or anything, just some punk brat that hit on her the second she'd climbed out of the truck.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Elsewhere)**

"─after her and Sasuke broke it off, she started acting like the world was over."

A blonde brushed his hair out of his face before placing the brush on the table and tying the majority of it up in a ponytail, only one of his baby blue eyes were visible as his long bangs partly covered his face. "Your sister is fucking nuts, yeah." He parted the ponytail and pulled the two groups of hair in opposite directions to tighten the ponytail against his head. "No offense, Sasori,"

Sasori rolled his brownish red eyes.

"Deidera!"

The blonde made to turn only to have his head yanked back by his ponytail, staring at a female version of himself, he frowned, "What the hell, Ino?"

"I'm going to the mall with Sakura and TenTen; give me your credit card."

"What's wrong with yours?" He pulled his hair from her tight grip and glared at the girl.

"...it's maxed out..."

Sighing, he pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and pulled out his Visa, "Nothing over five hundred, yeah,"

"Right, right!" She snatched the card and ran off with an extra bounce to her step.

"...and you say my sister is nuts..."

"Ino isn't nuts..." Another voice interrupted; the two turned to see a pale boy about their age with short black hair to the nape of his neck, but cut above his ears neatly, and black eyes that bore into theirs staring back at them.

"Thank you Sai," Deidera said to his other art partner.

Sai gave a counterfeit smile, "...she's a bitch."

Deidera frowned, but didn't argue with the painter.

Sasori smirked, "I stand corrected; Ino is in fact, a bitch." He pulled on his black leather blazer, the red cloud outlined in white centered on the back like all of their jackets.

"Anyways, where the hell is Kisame?" Deidera asked, leaning back on the bleachers where he, Sasori and Sai always sat, usually with three others by the names of Itachi, Kisame and Hidan.

"Itachi said Kisame would be here first, but it's been an hour and he hasn't shown up yet." Sasori muttered.

Sai glanced about at the volleyball team below as they stretched, "What about Itachi and Hidan; are they not coming?"

"Hidan said something about attending some religious crap, and your brother is in the library, yeah." Deidera answered, "He mentioned something about a Geometry test this Friday."

Sai looked Deidera in the eye, not really showing any emotion, just staring, "Step brother, in no way am I related to Itachi and Sasuke, so stop referring to him as my brother."

"Well, you guys are family now, aren't you, yeah?"

"Hardly, their mom, married my dad...those two are together; Itachi, myself and Sasuke just happen to live under the same roof together with our legally recognized parental units."

Deidera laughed at that, "Parental units? Dude, relax a bit, will ya."

"I am relaxed."

"Right..."

Sasori frowned, "Will you two shut up for a moment,"

Deidera pouted, but nodded none the less.

Sasori pulled out his cell phone and called up their missing, off color friend. Listening, he waited as the phone rang a couple times before a rough and slightly out of breath voice could be heard.

"_Yo, Deidera, what's up?"_

"Deidera?" Sasori looked at the phone and noticed the _**D **_in the corner, putting the phone to his ear he clarified the simple mistake made. "It's Sasori, we accidently switched phones."

"_Again?"_

Deidera leaned over his friends' shoulder, arms wrapped cutely around the red head. Sasori took his cell phone from the blonde and muttered, "Yeah, again."

"_You two switch phones almost once a week...well, whatever, what did─**CRASH**─ah, shit! Hey lady! Lady, you okay?"_

"_Yes, I'm fine...just a little scratch,"_

"_I'll get a broom and mop and help clean up this mess."_

"_Its honey, you need a rag and soapy water, otherwise the mop will just spread it around, and don't use a broom; you'll get it all sticky."_

"_Lady, there's glass all **over ****the ****floor, ****what ****do ****you ****want ****me ****to ****do; ****leave ****it ****there?****"**_

Sasori placed his phone...well, Deidera's phone...down after having placed it on speaker.

"_**No, I want you to bring in the last of the boxes, I'll clean up this mess. It's only a little spill, I've dealt with worse."**_

"_**Damn lady, you're stubborn."**_

"_**I'll take that as a compliment. Oh...I need to pick up my daughter soon to..."**_

"_**You have one of those?"**_

"_**Heh, yeah...I have one of those. Her antisocial father wasn't ready to have a baby though; he's still in school...actually..."**_

"_**Seriously? Do I know him?"**_

"_**...how would I know that?"**_

"_**I don't know?"**_

Sasori sighed, "Kisame,"

"_**Huh? Oh, Sasori, sorry man. So what's up?"**_

"Where are you? Since you aren't coming here anytime soon, we'll go to you."

"_**You know where that toy shop is that you like so much?"**_

"Madam Chiyo's Marionette Antique Shop, and obviously...it's my grandmothers shop."

"_**Right, well, I'm across the street from that place."**_

"That closed down coffee shop?"

"_**It's no coffee shop, not anymore...look, I got to get back to work, or...helping, whatever, see ya."**_

Sasori listened to the silence before shutting the phone and handing it to Deidera. "Who's up for a walk?"

Deidera grabbed his bag and Sai pulled his portfolio over his shoulder, watching Sasori as he too stood up. "I'll let Itachi and Hidan know where we will be if they need us or come looking for us."

Sasori glanced curiously back at his blonde friend. "What about Ino?"

"Keh, why would I want Ino to know where I am, yeah,"

Sasori thought over the response to his curious inquiry and smiled, "Your right, forget I asked."

**-x-x-x-**

**(Back With Kisame)**

Kisame held the woman's hand in his slightly larger hand as he dabbed a cotton ball on it, cleaning the antiseptic from the cut before putting a band-aide over the tiny wound.

"Thank you," She smiled, "If you don't mind watching the store for a moment..."

"...you sure? You trust me?"

Kagome laughed, "Yeah...is there a reason I shouldn't?"

He laughed, "Alright, I'll wait here...hey, is it okay if I help set up while I'm waiting?"

Kagome turned from the door and smiled, "Yeah that would be great. The ones with the fabric tied around the jar tops can go on the shelves on the left and then the porcelain, uh, you know what, do what you want, you've been so much help already...have fun!" She smiled and left.

Kisame opened one box, it was a bunch of metal poles and wheels and instructions, looking carefully he noted it to be a circular clothing rack. Immediately he began putting it together by the instructions given to him. He finished it quickly enough, rolling it aside to start on a second rack that was also circular. About five or ten minutes later, he opened another box; three circular racks were to his left, finished. In this box, he found two dozen jars of honey with the cloth coverings over the jar tops. He picked up four and made way to one of the shelves, placing the four down in rows of two, he continued this before placing a jar centered on sets of four. A knock came to the door; next to the door was a bucket of warm soapy water that he'd earlier used to clean up a mess, a bag beside it with shards of glass and honey in it. He saw three of his friends standing at the door and smiled, "Come on in...Don't break anything..." He gave a pointed look to Deidera who laughed.

"I won't break anything, yeah."

"...open a box and start decorating...neatly...you three are all artsy people and such, so this should be easy for you."

"Right,...ooh~!" Deidera's eyes brightened as he looked at one bare wall, "Place the clothes in that corner, no shelves, Sai, you can help me with this project. I hope your new friend won't get mad though..." Deidera looked to Kisame.

"She said I could do what I want...so...I guess as long as you don't break anything...its fine..."

"Cool," Deidera pulled Sai to the empty wall and started talking in hushed tones while Kisame and Sasori watched curiously before getting back to their own tasks.

An hour later and the door opened only for a surprised voice to call out, "Wah~!"

Kisame turned to see a little girl with shoulder length black hair and deep blue eyes holding onto her mother's shoulders. "She looks just like you..."

Kagome smiled, "Only the eyes, she actually looks like her daddy."

"Papa..."

Kagome kissed the girl on the cheek, "Yep," She placed her down; the girl was dressed in a white lacy sundress that was light and flowy.

"How old is she?"

Kagome glanced down at the boy who had just popped up next to her daughter, "Two, she's in daycare..." His messy red hair fell a little in his eyes

"What's her name?"

"Ryoko; Ryo is written with the Kanji for _bright_, and ko is written with its customary kanji for _child_."

"Cute..."

Kagome watched her daughter as she held the red head's hand in curiosity and wonder. Her eyes looked into his and just stared. She wasn't used to so many people, aside for Kagome, the daycare aide's and the occasional visit from her father, she rarely saw many people.

Kagome smiled, patting her daughter gently on the head. "Yoko-Chan, did you make a new friend?"

"Mine..."

Kagome placed her hand to her lips to keep herself from laughing out at her daughter. "Just like her dad..._mine_...so possessive, yet so very childish..." She sighed, walking up to a box, she noted more the half of the boxes, in fact, almost all of them, were empty. "Oh wow, you guys are great...and the shop looks amazing so far." She walked to the back were the blonde still sat staring at her and looked at the wall. In black ink, a tree had been panted, leafless were the branches, and outlines of hills and fields were nestled behind it. "Beautiful...so truly...beautiful..." She looked at the blonde, "You two did this?" She motioned to the blonde and boy with inky black hair.

The boy with inky black hair smiled and stood up, a paint brush in hand, "Yes, we did...I do hope that you don't mind..."

"Not at all!" She smiled, "I love it! You are both so talented!"

"...Sasori is more talented than we are..." The blonde said. Standing up, he took a small step back when her eyes turned to him.

"Sasori? Now...why does that name sound so familiar..."

"I've never met you before, so I don't know why you would know me..."

Kagome turned to the red head and smiled, "No, not you, but I think...yeah...do you know Sakura?"

He made a face; his lips pursed together, something like drinking lemon juice, "Tell me you aren't a friend of my sisters..."

She laughed, "I couldn't even tell you what she looked like...she's dating Sasuke, right?"

Sasori laughed, "Was...you're a friend of Sasuke's?"

"Nope...I've never met him either."

Sasori looked to the other three and frowned, " How do you know them then?"

Her eyes took on a far away look, "I tutored Itachi..."

Ryoko smiled, releasing Sasori as she clapped her hands at the familiar name, "ITA! ITA!"

Their eyes widened, shock was written clearly in there eyes, one thought was running through minds, _'__He __never __mentioned __her __before...__'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: LET ME SAY THANK YOU IN ADVANCE! I don't know why, but I figured something good would happen, so thanks! Hope you all enjoy the chapter, I'll update soon, and if you haven't gathered this much by reading the first chapter, it's AU! ~LUV LUV~**


	2. Day Care Help  pt1

**Home Made Honey-Bee**

**Summary: Kagome was the owner of a Home Made corner chop that specialized in Honey. She even had an Organic Little Honey Farm at home where she raised the Bees and cared for them. She had only been the owner of her little business for a few weeks when a small group of customers start to change her life...and her business.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Naruto**

**Pairing: Kagome/Deidera**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: H for Hidan (M for Stories Sake)**

**-x-x-x-**

**Day Care Help**

**And Day One of Open Shop!**

**Part One**

**-x-x-x-**

"Yoko-Chan, morning time, morning time," Kagome smiled at the sleepy expression on her daughters face as she was forced to sit up. "Good morning, Ryoko,"

"...bed..."

Kagome laughed, "No more bed, it's time for waking up."

The two year old actually started crying at her mothers words. "No bed?"

Picking her daughter up, Kagome smiled, rubbing circles over the silky fabric of her daughters' nightdress. "Will Yoko-Chan smile for mommy if she makes pancakes?"

Ryoko shook her head negatively.

"No? Then what will make Yoko-Chan smile?"

"_Bed..."_ She muttered into her mothers shoulder.

Kagome smiled, taking her to the bathroom, she sat her on the counter of the bathroom sink. "Come on baby doll, let's brush your teeth, and then get you into the bath."

Tears were running down Ryoko's cheeks and Kagome was almost, _almost_, tempted to lay her back in bed and call her in sick..._almost_...

**-x-x-x-**

_**~THUMP~THUMP~THUMP~**_

Green eyes irritable glared at the door before their owner stood up from where she had previously been blissfully sleeping in bed. Throwing her door open, pink hair swaying with the brush of wind, "What?"

"Sasuke is at the front door..."

"...Sasuke?"

"With Karin..."

Sakura frowned and shut the door softly.

Sasori sighed, walking to the door with just his sweat pants on, he opened the front door and looked over Sasuke, Karin and Naruto who seemed to be glaring at Sasuke. "She doesn't feel well, she will see you later."

Karin laughed, "You told her I was out here, didn't you."

It wasn't a question, "No, I told her Sasuke and Naruto are outside waiting on her with some corner street trash."

Karin balked but was pulled aside before she could say anything.

Naruto stepped up a little, "Can I see her?"

Sasori opened the door a little bit and Naruto entered. Sasuke made to follow only for the door to be slammed in his face.

Now, Sasori wasn't really one to care for gossip, but he hated when people messed with his baby brother or little sister. Speaking of his baby brother... Making his way up stairs, he saw his sisters door cracked open, Naruto on her bed with her head lying on his lap as she cried; passing her room, he turned to another door and opened it. His mom and dad were already at work, leaving well before he woke up to get himself and his sister ready for school and his brother ready for daycare.

In the crib in the room he now stood in, was a little boy playing with a musical panda that played the musical notes to Canon in D Minor. He was so quiet, Sasori never knew when the little red headed boy got up, but he did so without letting anyone know. "Morning Baby Bear."

"Panda,"

Sasori smirked, "Panda Bear, are you excited about daycare today?"

"No,"

"No?" He feigned surprise, "Why ever not?"

"...Saso goes with?"

"Sorry, Panda Bear, I can't...Saso has school too."

"No skewl...daycare,"

Sasori smiled, picking his baby brother up and taking him to the kitchen for breakfast, "You have daycare, I have school, I'll see you after school though. I'll pick you up right after it ends."

Gaara placed his chin on Sasori's shoulder, watching the stairs increase as they descended the steps. "Be fast Saso, fast..."

"I'll be fast," Sasori said, watching his brother pull away and smile, patting Sasori on his head in approval. Yeah, he was great with little kids, having been the mature adult in the house while growing up, especially since his mother and father were almost never home. He had been the one to take care of his sister too. She was three years younger than himself. He was eighteen, his sister was fifteen, and of course, his baby brother was three. The light of his life was the little boy with aquamarine eyes and red hair.

'_I'll bring Naruto and Sakura down in a little bit, first I'll let Naruto do what he's good at and cheer her up...'_ Sasori sighed as he placed Gaara down, seriously, it was a wonder he had even let Sasuke ask her out, he hated the emo twerp.

**-x-x-x-**

"Yoko-Chan~ Kawaii!" Kagome picked her daughter up and hugged her tightly.

"No, no hug!" Ryoko started laughing as her mother pouted. "Okay, one hug..."

Hugging her close, Kagome gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Ready?" She asked, placing her daughter on the ground in her new school outfit, a miniature version of a sailor dress with a cute barrette tilted on her head.

"Ready!"

"Then onward~!"

"On! On!"

Kagome laughed softly to herself as her daughter started marching out of her house without her.

Stepping out of her house, she jumped at the sudden grasping of her daughter's hand as she was pulled out of the front gates to her home.

"Look! Look it! Mine!"

Kagome looked up and laughed a little, "My goodness, running into my one time helpers' friend today, and so early...heading off to school?"

The boy in front of her ran a hand through his red hair, lazy brownish red eyes looked her over before he sighed, "Not yet," He tugged the ear of a panda hoodie and out from behind his legs stumbled a smaller version of himself, only, bright aquamarine eyes stared back at her.

"Oh goodness, tell me he's not yours...you're so young!" She flushed, "No...I'm sorry, I haven't the right to say─" A soft finger pressed soundly against her lips causing her cheeks to flare up as he passed her by with the boy standing at his side.

"My brother...Gaara."

Kagome listened for a moment to the silence, feeling silly for her sudden outburst at the shocking similarities shared between the two boys. "He looks so much like you," She commented, smiling at the little boy, who, although was walking forward, was looking backwards. "Hi there!"

"..."

Kagome frowned, "Seems he's taken to your social skills too..."

"..." Sasori glanced to Gaara and gave him a small smile. "Quiet is good, Gaara can be very loud, but during the mornings, he's quiet."

"Ah, I see."

"Does Ryoko wake up before you?" He wondered if maybe she knew a way to get the little one to sleep a little longer.

"Nope, I have trouble getting her to wake up, actually. This morning, I asked her what I could do to get a smile out of her, and she said _'bed'_, hehe. She loves to sleep. Her teacher will even tell you, her favorite time in class is naptime."

"Hm," Sasori smirked, "That's something we have in common."

"**Sasori~!"**

Kagome turned to see the boy from yesterday that had painted her wall in her new shop running up to their small group. _'Deidera, I believe was his name.'_

"What's up," Sasori held his hand up in a motionless wave.

"Dei!" Gaara ran up to the blonde carefully, making sure he didn't stumble, trip or fall.

Deidera picked the little boy up and grinned, "Hey, Panda Bear! Are you going to school?"

"Yes!"

Kagome watched the now excited little boy interact with the blonde and couldn't help but smile at the laughing. He seemed to choose that moment to notice her as well.

"Ah! The Honey-Bee lady!"

"Geez, forget my name already, _Deidera_?" The name practically rolled off her tongue like rich chocolate.

He blushed at the sultry sound and watched her walk off with Ryoko. Sasori was watching him with a raised brow before continuing after her.

Deidera pouted, "I didn't forget your name! It's Kagome! Ka-Go-Me!"

Kagome laughed.

"Mama's name!" Ryoko said enthusiastically, bouncing on her feet as she walked beside her mother.

**-x-x-x-**

The group arrived at the daycare to see a concerned woman wandering about the front of the school, Kagome made her way forward, "Hello, Ma'am?"

The woman turned, "Oh, Miss. Higurashi! Hello dear, how have you been? Well, yes? Oh I do so hope!"

Kagome frowned, "Madam Perkins, what has you so ruffled?"

"Both of my hired help have chosen to take the day off, at the same time! They're both sick!"

Kagome smiled, "I haven't anything to do, if you'd like, I can help you till they are better or someone else arrives to take over."

Madam Perkins looked as if a heavy load had just been lifted from her shoulder and couldn't help but sigh and give a small smile to Kagome, "You've always been a dear, haven't you."

Kagome blushed.

"You have grown into such a beautiful women, no one would believe you to be only nineteen..." She sighed wistfully, "You and Ryoko will be so close due to your young age...so lucky..."

Kagome smiled, "So close, or always at ends..."

Madam Perkins smiled softly, "Either way, you are such a wonderful young woman; I wish you luck on this journey from childhood to parenthood." Turning, she walked away to help the arriving children take their outer coats off and hang them up.

Kagome sighed, "She makes it sound so much harder than it is..." She picked her daughter up and smiled, "You've got your day's, and I've got mine, but in the end...I love you...so very much."

Ryoko smiled, not understanding everything said, "I love you, Mama!" but understanding just enough.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So, this is part one of hell on earth with children. I've worked with children all my life, and love it, but there are days...and this is one of them. Please review for quicker updates!**


	3. Day Care Help pt2

**Home Made Honey-Bee**

**Summary: Kagome was the owner of a Home Made corner chop that specialized in Honey. She even had an Organic Little Honey Farm at home where she raised the Bees and cared for them. She had only been the owner of her little business for a few weeks when a small group of customers start to change her life...and her business.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Naruto**

**Pairing: Kagome/Deidera**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: H for Hidan (M for Stories Sake)**

**A/N: I just realized I've been spelling Deidara's name wrong in this story all this time.**

**-x-x-x-**

**Day Care Help**

**And Day One of Open Shop!**

**Part Two**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome walked up to one of the mothers, looking back at the two boys who were talking in hushed whispers behind her. They had school, but had yet to leave. She looked forward and smiled at a little girl who came running up to her and Ryoko.

"Ryo-Chan! Let's play," She pulled her daughter off and Kagome just watched as Ryoko smiled and followed.

"_Hmm..."_

"You must be Kagome!"

"Huh? Oh," Kagome smiled at the mother of the little girl who'd just stolen her daughter away. She was a beautiful woman with black hair that fell in a twist over her shoulders, red eyes, and a pale complexion. "Yes, I am."

"My name is Kagura, that's my daughter, Rin,"

"She's precious,"

Kagura smiled, "Yes, her father used to have a Nanny, but the nasty woman would often get easily angered and hit her, we had to place a restraining order on her. Vile, truly vile."

Kagome looked horrified, "No, how awful, is she alright though?"

"Rin has always been a very happy child, I'm not sure where she gets such a light, her father and I are both very secluded, and we don't necessarily go out of our way to smile...but she seems to have found a beacon of light somewhere that keeps her going, just as happy, just as carefree as always...actually, I think it's Ryoko. She only plays with your daughter, clams up around anyone else besides me and her father, children included, but your daughter is like a candle, she just...shines..."

Kagome smiled, looking to the two girls, she shook her head, "I understand, it's the same for me...I went through a hard time when I had her, I was alone, and I was scared...but every time I looked into her eyes...I felt like everything would be fine, no matter how hard times got, if I had her, she would always be there to hold me above the water and keep me going."

Kagura nodded, "Here," she put her hand in her purse and pulled her wallet out, opening the black snap wallet, she pulled a card from it, "this is my business card, but it has my cell phone number too, give me a call sometime, I would love to talk more...sadly, I have a meeting that I can't be late to."

Kagome smiled, "I will, definitely. It was wonderful meeting you, Kagura."

"You as well, I've only heard such wonderful things about you from the ladies here,"

Kagome blushed, "I'm nothing special,"

Kagura smiled, "A single thread thinks itself insignificant, until it sees the beautiful tapestry it completes."

Kagome watched the woman turn to leave and sighed, _'This thread is dull in color and frail...it will break if strung...and I'm sure that the tapestry would look best without it.'_ She turned back to the two boys who were _still_ whispering to one another, a hushed argument that was going on in the corner of the daycare. She walked up to them and raised a brow as they looked at her and stopped talking.

Deidara smiled, "We are going to stay and help you with the kids,"

Her eyes widened, looking to Sasori who was glancing away, she smiled, "Did you both agree on this?"

"That depends, what do you think it means to 'Agree'?" Sasori questioned.'

"To be of the same opinion, to concur, see eye to eye."

Sasori smirked, "Then no, we didn't _agree_, but I will help out, I get to skip math after all."

"You need help with Math?" She questioned curiously.

Deidara scoffed, "Not even, he passes all of his classes with flying colors, only Itachi is above him, Sasori comes in second only to Itachi. He just doesn't like the teacher."

"Oh?"

Sasori picked his baby brother up when Gaara hugged his leg, "Yeah...the mother of one of our classmates,"

"Ah...unfair grading system then?"

"Not really, she's just annoying, and her daughter is the reason I'm dealing with a crying sister every night,"

Kagome gave a sympathetic smile, "I see, if I were to wager a guess, Sasuke cheated on Sakura with this girl, yes?"

"Nailed it," Deidara laughed, "The moron is always making stupid choices, but this one takes the cake. He was caught in an empty classroom by Sakura and Naruto, she ran off, Naruto had apparently stayed behind to kick his a_oomph_!"

Kagome stopped him with a hand over his mouth, keeping him from continuing the rest of his sentence. "I get the idea," She smiled, letting her hand drop from his lips. "So who is this _Naruto_?"

Sasori laughed, "Some goofy kid with a crush on my sister, but she doesn't like him except as a friend, a little annoying, but if I were to choose...I'd rather he date my sister than Sasuke. He at least has a _moral_ code...something along the lines of never making a girl cry..."

Kagome smiled, "Sounds like a sweet boy,"

"...hm," Sasori closed his eyes as the lady at the Daycare called attention to the kids. All of which ran up to her, except of course Gaara who was in his arms, and apparently had no intention of leaving them.

"As everyone here has noticed, we have...hm?"

Kagome held up three fingers.

Madam Perkins looked as if she were floating, "Three new helpers, they will only be here until our regulars return. Miss. Higurashi, is Ryoko's Mama, and then Gaara's big brother will be here to help out, we all know him, Sasori, and his friend, Deidara, will also be helping."

Kagome laughed softly, "How often do you two skip Math?"

Both blushed and glanced away at the implication, but didn't deny it either.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was sitting with the girls at one of the tables, and Deidara and Sasori were with the boys, they were separated because they were put into teams today, boys versus girls.

"Alright, we will be going out today for a walk, and our helpers will have a notebook and pen. That will be all that they need. On our walk, every five minutes we will stop and listen, and then, you will list off all the different things that you hear, and this will continue until you get back from your walk in thirty minutes, and whichever team has the most things listed, gets a star. The team with the most stars at the end of the day gets a prize...and helpers..." She gave the boys a stern look, _"No cheating_, let them hear all on their own._"_

Kagome gave a soft chuckle as the two boys looked annoyed at the older woman for thinking that they would even consider cheating.

"Now, let's go!"

Kagome watched the two teams' line up next to each other. "Has anyone ever played the game 'Dragon Tail'?" She asked, watching as Madam Perkins gave a small laugh.

A couple nods went around the class, Deidara raised his hand only for Sasori to elbow him and pull his friends hand back down. Most of the kids were shaking their heads no though.

"Its really easy, this is how we will be walking once outside too. Put your hands on the waist," she placed her hands on her waist to show them what she was talking about, "of the person in front of you, the person at the front of the line is the head of the dragon, and the person at the end is the dragon tail. If you let go of the person in front of you, the tail brakes. So what does that mean?"

"**Don't let go~"**

Kagome laughed, "Very good!"

Madam Perkins smiled, "Everyone, grab the waist of the person in front of you, and let's go!" The students started out of the room as she handed a map to Sasori and Kagome, "Sasori, stay at the front of the line, Deidara, you keep at the back, make sure they stay together...here is the notepad and pen." She left with Kagome who took up her position up front of the girls with Madam Perkins in the back. Ryoko was in the front of the line, so she didn't have to hold on to anyone, instead, she was looking around at all the flowers and the trees. The teams split up in different directions and the game began.

**-x-x-x-**

Sasori stared at his watch as he made sure to stop them only every five minutes, Gaara was up front holding his hand with a little boy with black hair tied in a ponytail holding onto his waist.

"Everybody freeze," He called out, "close your eyes, no peeking,"

Deidara went around waving his hand in front of their faces to make sure no one was looking, if they were, he bopped them playfully on the head and they closed their eyes tightly.

"Now, listen quietly, and then after a few moments, tell me what you hear."

Deidara and Sasori watched the group of boys as they stood silently, listening, not moving, not speaking, just listening. It was the quietest they'd ever seen so many kids together be.

"I hear birds..."

Deidara opened the notebook and started writing.

"...paper."

Sasori smirked as he looked at his baby brother and then at Deidara who blushed at having made the noise, but he wrote the answer down all the same.

"...I hear the wind, and I feel it."

Deidara smiled and kept writing as the kids gave answer after answer, he was surprised with how much they heard in just a few seconds.

"Alright, stop!" Sasori called, "Open your eyes and lets keep going,"

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome paused at a tree and turned, "Alright girls, close your eyes and keep them shut tight. There is magic around you, and I want to see if you can hear it. You'll only hear it with your eyes shut though, so no peeking. Listen for a few seconds, and then tell us what you can hear,"

She watched the girls as they listened carefully to their surroundings.

"I hear the bells..."

"Wings!"

"...I hear...water..."

Kagome watched as Madam Perkins wrote the answers called out.

"I hear...someone crying..."

Kagome frowned, looking at her daughter; she turned to Madam Perkins who gave her a small nod. Kagome snuck off in the direction of the soft cries, leaving Madam Perkins with the girls while they continued to call out answers. She found the tearful child a playground away. He was a little boy with auburn reddish orange hair and sad green eyes. His clothes were dirty, and a little bit worn out, maybe four years old, and he was hiding beneath the monkey bars.

"Little one, are you okay?"

The boy jumped and turned around, "Who are you!"

Kagome smiled, "My name is Kagome, what's your name?"

"...Shippou..."

"Hi Shippou," She looked at the monkey bars, then the little boy, "Can I come in?"

"If you want," He shrugged.

Kagome maneuvered herself through the bars, "Where are your parents, sweetie?"

"...I don't have any,"

Kagome's heart dropped and her eyes widened in surprise, "I see...do you have a home?"

The boy shook his head, "No,"

"No other family members?"

"No,"

"No brothers or sisters?"

"No,"

"...nobody?" she asked sadly.

"..."

Kagome looked at the boy as tears once again started to fall from his eyes; she placed her arms around him and pulled him into her lap, holding him as he cried. "Why don't you come with me today? I will take you back to the orphanage you stay at after I get off work,"

"...where do you work?"

"Well, I'm actually volunteering today, I'm working at the Daycare center. Come," she smiled, climbing out from the monkey bars, she held her hand out and waited, wondering if he would take her hand, her smile brightened when he did and she led him to the girls just as they finished calling out their answers.

"Girls, this is Shippou, he'll be playing with us today; lets make him feel welcomed and happy while he's with us," Kagome watched the kids pat him on the back with smiles and her heart fluttered as he patted one of the girls gently on the head. _'Oh Kagome...what are you thinking! You can barely take care of yourself and Ryoko...get this thought out of your head...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Chapter THREE of Home Made Honey-Bee! Review and I'll update!**


	4. Day Care Help and Open Shop pt3

**Home Made Honey-Bee**

**Summary: Kagome was the owner of a Home Made corner chop that specialized in Honey. She even had an Organic Little Honey Farm at home where she raised the Bees and cared for them. She had only been the owner of her little business for a few weeks when a small group of customers start to change her life...and her business.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Naruto**

**Pairing: Kagome/Deidera**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: H for Hidan (M for Stories Sake)**

**A/N: I just realized I've been spelling Deidara's name wrong in this story all this time.**

**-x-x-x-**

**Day Care Help**

**And Day One of Open Shop!**

**Part Three**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome walked behind the girls as they entered the Daycare Center. The girls ran to the boys as they walked in just a few seconds after them and started to talk about the things they heard outside.

Sasori walked up to her and Shippou who was hiding behind her legs, looking at the boy hiding behind her, he quirked a brow and looked at her in a way that asked 'who is that?', without actually asking.

"This is Shippou, Shippou, this is Sasori; he is volunteering here with his friend Deidara, just like me."

Shippou looked at Gaara, ignoring Sasori, he watched Gaara as he held his hand out to him, taking his hand in his, he laughed.

Sasori placed his little brother down and watched the two interact. Shippou didn't run off with Gaara, and Gaara didn't pull him anywhere like Rin and Ryoko had when Rin had gotten there that morning. No, Gaara walked off and grabbed a small book before bringing it to Shippou who picked up out of his hand. He looked at the book before smiling, reading it out loud for the little boy in the Panda hoodie.

Kagome laughed, _"So cute,"_ She whispered, walking towards Deidara with Sasori next to her. "Oi, Blondie, what are you up to?"

Deidara blushed, something he seemed to do often when she was near him, talking to him, teasing him. He wasn't even sure why he acted like this, like some lovesick school boy. "Ah, counting up the things they heard, Madam Perkins told me to write them all down on the board. Hm...? Where is Gaara?" He noticed the little boy who had basically been attached to Sasori all day, was no longer near them.

"He made a friend," Kagome pointed to Shippou who was reading while Gaara stared at him with a curious expression, not looking at the book, just looking at Shippou.

"Huh, oh!" He turned to the door as two young ladies walked in. "I think our _replacements_ are here," He whispered the singular word that would have captured the kids' attention and caused a riot.

Kagome laughed softly, _"I'm going to go get Shippou...ah..."_ She paused, "But what about Gaara..."

Sasori walked up to his baby brother and tapped him on the shoulder, Gaara looked up and gave a sleepy look to his brother.

"Alright everyone, we will pick up the games after nap time!" Madam Perkins called, "Let's get our sleeping mats out and lay them out side by side."

Kagome picked Shippou up as the kids started to gather their sleeping mats for naptime. _"We will be leaving soon, okay?"_

He nodded.

It took about ten minutes as Madam Perkins read a story to the kids and the all fell asleep. She made her way to Kagome, Sasori and Deidara and bowed deeply to the three of them, "Thank you all so much, I've kept you long enough, I'm sure you each had things to do," She gave Sasori and Deidara a look, both fidgeted, but didn't say anything otherwise.

"It was no problem,"

The two ladies made their way to Madam Perkins, "Sorry we're late," One of them said, long brown hair fell over her shoulder as she bowed apologetically, "My name is Sango, and this is Ayame,"

"Hello there," Ayame smiled charmingly, bowing as well, her hair was tied up in low pigtails, the ponytails were tied at her neck and her orange/red hair fell well past her elbows.

Madam Perkins smiled, "Its quite alright, let's get started with readying their lunch for when they all wake up,"

Kagome, Sasori and Deidara left with a final goodbye, Shippou walking next to Kagome as she took the boys to their own school. "So...will your teacher be upset about this?"

"**..."**

Kagome smiled, "What's your schools number, front office," She pulled out her cell phone.

Deidara pulled his out and searched for the number on Google at their school webpage. Showing her the number, he watched her dial it before she stopped walking.

"What's your moms name?"

Deidara smiled, "Mai Iwa,"

"_Shikon Academy North Campus Front Office, this is Namiko, how may I help you?"_

"Hello Namiko, This is Mai Iwa, I'm calling about my son, I completely forgot to call in this morning, I was so tied up with work, I lost track of time, he wasn't feeling well today so I had him stay home, but if he's feeling well, can he come back to school?"

"_Of course, I can actually go through and change his attendance to excused for the classes he's missed, what's his name?"_

"Thank you, his name is Deidara Iwa,"

"_Alright, and will he be back at school in time for his next class?"_

Deidara nodded.

"Yes, he will make it for his next class."

"_Alright,"_

"Thank you so much,"

"_No problem, have a good day Mrs. Iwa."_

"Thank you, I will." She ended the call before looking at his phone again, "Now, do you have the principal's number?"

He looked through the numbers and showed his phone to her once more.

She dialed the number again and listened, Shippou laughed.

"What is your mothers' name?"

"Meiko Akasuna,"

"_Yes?"_

"Hi, this is Meiko Kaze, Sasori Akasuna's mother,"

"_Mrs. Akasuna, what can I do for you?"_

"I'm calling in regards to my son, he was watching his little brother today and I just got home, I was wondering if he could be excused from the classes he missed and make the work up. He just left for school now, and I already feel horrible about having him miss his classes."

"_One second,"_ Typing was heard on the other end of the phone before a soft laugh could be heard, _"Were you aware that this wasn't the first time your son has missed Math?"_

Kagome rolled her eyes, "His grades are dropping? Again, this is my fault, my schedule varies and he is often forced to stay at home with his brother; however, this will be changing, his brother is in Daycare now, he has no reason to miss Math anymore."

"_I see, we can make an exception this time, I will change his attendance for the classes he's missed for today, as well as previous Math classes, I hope to see a change in his attendance. Though, I am very impressed with your sons' ability to keep his Math grades in the 90 and above with as few classes as he has attended."_

Kagome smiled, "Thank you, this means a lot to both of us, you have a lovely day."

"_You too,"_

Kagome once again ended the call and looked at both of the boys, "You both had better hurry to class; I wouldn't want them to call your parents asking where you are."

The two shared a look, gave a bow to Kagome, then took off running towards their school.

"Isn't it bad to lie?"

Kagome looked down at Shippou and smiled, "They helped someone in need today, teachers, principals...they don't care about anything like helping someone cross the road, if their late, their late...its not really fair. So...while it may not be good to lie, at times...I think it's forgivable."

Shippou smiled.

"Now, how about you and I go and grab a bite to eat, and then you can help me at work?"

"YEAH!"

**-x-x-x-**

**(With Sasori and Deidara)**

"Lucky!" Deidara laughed as they ran up the steps of the school and down the hall with Sasori on his heels. "What class is it right now?"

"Its almost eleven, so I have Advanced Chemistry now...you..."

"Trig...damn,"

They separated down the hall, one going up stairs, the other taking a left and entering his classroom. Deidara took his seat beside Kisame.

"_Where the hell were you?"_ Kisame muttered under his breath as the teacher gave a nod to Deidara.

"_I'll tell you later,"_

**-x-x-x-**

Sasori entered his own class and bowed to his teacher, "Sorry I'm late,"

"Its fine, the principal called and explained, please sit down."

Itachi looked in front of him where Sasori's seat was, watching his red haired friend sit down; he poked him in the neck with his pencil.

Sasori looked back with a bored expression, _"What's up?"_

"_Where were you?"_

"_I'll talk about it later,"_

Itachi nodded and went back to listening to the teachers lecture on Thermodynamics.

**-x-x-x-**

**(With Kagome)**

Turning the sign on the door from closed to open; she unlocked the door and entered with Shippou right beside her.

"You own a Honey shop?"

"Mm, yep...I sell the best honey you'll find,"

"What kind?"

Kagome laughed, turning the lights on in the shop, she picked Shippou up and sat him on the countertop, "My kind of Honey. It's made from my bees,"

Shippou's eyes widened, "You have your own bees?"

"Do I ever, you should come see them one day, Ryoko would like a friend, does that sound like fun?"

"Is that okay?" Shippou looked down at his feet, "I'm probably wearing on your nerves, huh,"

Kagome frowned, "Where did you ever hear that?"

"The lady at the orphanage said that,"

"...Shippou, tell me something, did your parents love you?"

He smiled, "Yeah, mama would tell me at least once every morning and once every night before bed, that she would always love me, no matter what."

Kagome gave him a look, "Then does anything that woman might say matter?"

He shook his head no.

"Don't let her or anyone else tear you down, you are such a sweet little boy, and even if your parents are gone, their love is still..." she placed her finger against his heart, "...here...and it always will be."

The bell behind her sounded, letting her know that she had a customer.

Kagome turned and smiled, "Hello there sir, is there anything I can help you with?" An old man with cheerful eyes smiled at her.

"Hello, I was just browsing,"

Kagome nodded, "Of course, if you have any questions or need any help, let me know."

Shippou jumped down from the counter and ran behind the counter, watching the man, he smiled when he picked up a teddy bear holding a heart that said **I LOVE YOU** in big bold letters, then picking out a jar of honey, he walked over to the counter.

"Is it your wife's birthday?" Kagome asked as she typed the prices in on the cash register.

A sad light passed through the old mans eyes, "Something like that,"

Kagome looked up and smiled, "Go ahead, don't worry about the price, the register isn't working right now anyways."

He looked unsure, but smiled and took the bear and honey.

"Have a beautiful day sir, wish her a beautiful day for me."

"Thank you, I will,"

Shippou looked at the register which was working just fine, "you lied again..."

Kagome laughed, "Come on, lets go clean you up, there is a store next door that sells really cute clothes!"

Shippou took her hand as they left the store, Kagome closed it up and Shippou frowned, "But you just opened it,"

"Well, I can make my own hours, It'll be fine, come on!" She laughed, running with Shippou into the kid shop next door to her own.

Shippou smiled, it was going to be a _long _day, but he would never forget it!

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope everyone enjoys this chapter, I know you wont like chapter eight...so...hehe, here is chapter four.**


End file.
